Skipping From Class
by Lils
Summary: You don’t just proclaim your hate for a person for six years and then suddenly go up to that person and say "Hey! You’ve suddenly become quite fancy-able with your wonderful personality and lovely bum, so why don’t we go snog like mad?" LEJP. One shot.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Skipping From Class_

This is all James Potter's fault!

I will stand by that statement. If he didn't smell so good. And if he didn't look so bloody fantastic. And if he wasn't so damn nice! That had really become the kicker in the whole horrible situation. Oh, it was easy enough to hate him when he was a git. And then he got all nice at the beginning of seventh year. Stupid, awful, wonderfully nice James.

If it weren't for him and his horrid niceness, I wouldn't be stuck in this… predicament!

You see, James and I happen to sit next to each other in Transfiguration. And after a few weeks of sitting next to him and being in such close proximity with him and his wonderfulness, I grudgingly had to admit that James Potter was actually quite a decent person. And my feelings for James being a decent person escalated to James being a decent person with a lovely arse. And then James was a decent person with a lovely arse and the most charming smile I had ever seen. And then suddenly James was a decent person with a lovely arse, the most charming smile I had ever seen, and stunningly gorgeous eyes. And then James was a decent person with a lovely arse, the most charming smile I had ever seen, stunningly gorgeous eyes, and generally the most perfect being to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. And while it is easy enough to ignore perfect beings that are gits, perfect beings that are nice are much harder to hate.

It was then – after I came to the conclusion that James was a decent person with a lovely arse, the most charming smile I had ever seen, stunningly gorgeous eyes, and generally the most perfect being to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts – that I had to admit that I did actually fancy James. Not that I would ever give him the pleasure of knowing that I fancy him (even if it would cause him to flash his charming smile in my direction). I was perfectly content with taking that secret to my grave.

The secret only lasted a week before my roommates noticed that I was practically skipping back from my Transfiguration classes. Yes, they figured it out. Mary and Ash saw me practically glowing in the hallways and they told Grace who told Amy who told Mandy. And while Mary, Grace, Ash, and Amy had the decency to leave me alone, Mandy did not.

She cornered me in the library.

"So, Lily," she began casually as I looked up from my book.

"Yes?"

"How's that Transfiguration class of yours going?" she asked seemingly innocent. I emphasize the seemingly because she knew exactly what she was doing. Damn her. I knew in that moment that she knew.

"Good," I replied as I brought the book back up to cover the large smile that had just appeared on my face. Whenever anyone brings up Transfiguration, I now get a very large smile on my face.

"Yeah? Lots of homework?" she asked casually.

"A fair amount."

"Is it very difficult?" she asked.

"Just ask."

There was no use in dancing around the subject; I knew she wasn't going to let me out of this one. Better to get it over with. And I wasn't actually going to let her know that the man I happened to fancy just also happened to be James Potter. I was going to lie through my teeth.

"His name?" she questioned getting right to the point.

"Whose name?" I asked innocently as I set the book down on the table.

"The guy in your Transfiguration class that's causing you to practically dance back from your classes," Mandy prodded.

"I haven't danced!" I protested. Lied, really.

There was that one day about a week ago when James told me that I looked quite pretty and then he flashed me that gorgeous smile of his. I scowled, ignored him, and then let out a large smile as soon as he was gone. But I swear I did not dance back to the common room. There may have been a slight twirl. More of a pivot really. I most definitely did not dance!

In front of anyone at least.

"I saw you!"

I felt my cheeks turn red. Okay, maybe I did dance in front of someone. Unwittingly so though.

"I hadn't thought anyone was watching," I mumbled quietly.

Well, wasn't this just fantastic? Notice the use of sarcasm in the word "fantastic." I wonder who else saw me dancing! Although, that might explain the weird looks I was getting from that sixth year Hufflepuff at dinner that night.

"Was I any good?" I asked, trying to divert the topic away from me and, as it would inevitably lead to, James.

"Yes, you're a lovely dancer, Lily. That's not the point. You haven't danced back from a class since fourth year when Maurice Shorick told you that he liked your hair. So, I want to know who told you that they liked your hair last week."

I sighed.

"I took ballet and tap lessons for six years before I came to Hogwarts, but I'm a bit out of practice. Hogwarts didn't really have the option to continue –"

"Lily! The guy!" Mandy cut me off.

I should have known that wouldn't have worked. Mandy knows all of my diversionary tactics unfortunately. Side effect of sharing a dorm with a person for almost seven years.

"He's just a guy in my Transfiguration class," I said vaguely.

I was quite proud of my answer. Nice and vague.

And, unfortunately, completely unsatisfactory to my friend.

"Does he have a name?" she prodded.

"I believe he does, yes," I answered much to the annoyance of my friend who was glaring at me by that point.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"I won't," I replied. This would be easier than I thought.

See, I'm planning on never telling anyone that I fancy James Potter. Because I happen to know that James Potter fancies me too. And in a perfect world, we would end up riding off on a broomstick in to the sunset and all that… I think I've been reading too many of those wizarding romance novels… That's not the point though. The thing is that if James Potter knew that I also fancied him, well, I would never be able to live it down. You don't just proclaim your hate for a person for six years and then suddenly go up to that person and say "Hey! You've suddenly become quite fancy-able with your wonderful personality and lovely arse, so why don't we go snog like mad?" To which James would probably say, "Who are you and what have you done with Evans?" or even worse "Sorry, I don't fancy you anymore." And that's why my intense infatuation – I refuse to call it love – for James Potter will remain a secret until the day I die.

"I will figure out exactly who TG is, Lily," she said.

"TG?" I asked confusedly.

"Transfiguration Guy! That's what I'm going to call him since you won't tell me his name! And I'm going to find out who he is!" she responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She would think that.

"You do that," I responded nonchalantly.

I brought the book back up to cover my face. She pulled it back down and shot a pleading look at me.

"No," I answered.

I discovered shortly after the first dancing-in-the-corridors incident that sharing information regarding my love life – or lack thereof – with Mandy was not a good idea. She's the reason Maurice Shorick and I don't talk to each other anymore. I also suspect that the whole Evans-Shorick Debacle as it is has now commonly become know around the school was a large factor when Maurice came out of the closet last year.

She looked at me angrily and stormed off. I smiled, hoping that her miniscule attention span would cause her to forget her whole quest to discover the identity of TG. She probably would so long as an attractive boy was nearby.

No such luck…

I mentioned being in something of a predicament earlier, didn't I? The whole Mandy trying to figure out who TG thing is, is not the predicament I am presently in.

It all started when Mandy came back to my table in the library ten minutes later. I could completely handle that. What I could not handle was who she came back with.

Oh, yes, because Mandy with her awful matchmaking skills had unwittingly brought back TG.

James Potter was now sitting across from me. Mandy was smiling insanely. And I think my heart might have just stopped this could not end well.

"I brought help," she said coaxingly determined to get the identity of TG out of me.

No response. I don't trust myself to speak at the moment. Or open my mouth. I'd probably just splutter like a complete idiot.

"What's the problem?" James asked curiously.

Curiously! He was curious! He didn't know why Mandy dragged him over here. I could still turn the conversation away from me and… him.

"Lily has a mystery lover!" Mandy declared.

My face grew hot. James looked confused and a little… sad? I couldn't stop the smile that crept on my face at the thought that James may actually be sad because I have a mystery lover. And _then_ my mind processed what Mandy had actually said.

"When did he become a mystery lover? I thought he was just TG?" I cried out.

"Are you sure you want Mandy interfering in your love life? Don't you remember the whole Evans-Shorick Debacle? You may want to keep your mystery lover a mystery," James told me with a smirk on his face, all traces of sadness gone from his face.

He had a good point. I probably wouldn't have a chance in the world with James after Mandy found out and decided to play matchmaker. Not that I planned to pursue a relationship with James. But for his sake…

"That wasn't my fault!" Mandy protested, looking offended.

"You completely scared him away from girls! Sophie Loots asked him out in fifth year and I heard he started crying," James pointed out.

"Well, Sophie Loots is a scary girl," Mandy replied evasively.

"No guy would come near me for months. Ian Corbett still walks in the opposite direction if he sees me coming down a corridor and Matthias Branstone practically had a nervous breakdown when we partnered together in Potions last month," I added.

Mandy shifted guiltily in her seat.

"Branstone's always been a bit of a nervous bloke."

"He normally doesn't burst into tears when working on a simple Potions assignment!"

"Well… James still asked you out!" she pointed out.

I smiled briefly at the memory. That was true. James did ask me out. In a rather unconventional sort of way, but still… Of course, at the time I still hated him despite his perfect smile and arse.

"Via owl post! I believe he said something along the lines of 'we can still have a fantastic relationship without ever having to be in the same room!'"

"Offer still stands."

Crap. There was that charming smile of his again. I felt my face go red against my will.

"She has a TG," Mandy replied steering the topic away from James and back onto TG, ironically enough. "Which is what we need your help with. We have to figure out who he is."

"How would I know who Lily fancies? And how come Lily doesn't know herself?" James asked.

He looked confused again. I think my heart may have skipped a beat. Have I mentioned how fantastic James looks when he's confused? Because he truly does. Although, he looks absolutely fantastic no matter what emotion crosses his face.

"I do know him! Mandy doesn't! And apparently that's not acceptable."

"Not where best friends are involved."

"So who is this TG then, Lily?" James asked in a casual tone.

My heart sunk at his casual tone. Why couldn't he sound – I don't know – jealous or something?

"Transfiguration Guy," Mandy replied.

James raised an eyebrow. My face flushed. This is so bad. This is so very, very bad.

Have I mentioned that my Transfiguration class is very, very small? Quite small. As in there are a grand total of five boys in the entire class.

Do you want to know who? Maurice Shorick, Ian Corbett, Matthias Branstone, Elias Mulciber and James Potter. And if you weren't paying attention earlier, let me just say this: Maurice Shorick is gay, Ian Corbett can barely stand to be in the same room as me, Matthias Branstone cried when we had to work together in Potions, and Elias Mulciber (who I have not mentioned yet) is a pure-blood elitist who hates me in addition to being terrified of me.

"Someone in our Transfiguration class, then?" James asked pleasantly.

"Yes," I replied tersely.

Bugger. He was going to figure it out. He was going to figure it out and know it was him. And then he would gloat and become all arrogant again. And stop being nice because he would know that he had won me over and he would become utterly repulsive to me again. I closed my eyes waiting for the horribly arrogant reply.

"I can't think of anyone. Sorry, Mandy," he apologized.

Her face fell. I stared at James, wondering what he was doing.

"But you must know!" Mandy protested.

James shook his head.

What's he playing at? He has to know it's him! It's not like I harbor feelings for Maurice Shorick who just spoke to me for the first time in three years yesterday. And I don't think he would have if he had been watching where he was going and hadn't run into me. And I think if he had looked up and noticed that it was me before he instinctively apologized, he probably wouldn't have said anything.

"But I can help you win him over!" Mandy declared.

Was she crazy? Did she not remember the whole Evans-Shorick Debacle?

"And isolate me from the rest of the male population of Hogwarts that is still willing to approach me?" I asked questioningly.

"Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted!" she said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so ridiculous. You are wanted. Your help isn't," I replied as she stood up rather quickly causing her chair to fall backwards. She pretended not to notice. It would have been easier if she hadn't tripped over the chair on her way out. Madam Pince glared in our direction.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine!" she called back as she left the library.

James' eyes met mine briefly for a second. His expression was unreadable… and perfect. Yet, very bad! Not in terms of physical features because James is gorgeous. But his gorgeous unreadable expression 

was troublesome. He was going to ask. He was going to ask. He was going to ask and I would lose my ability for coherent speech and I would tell him everything from how much I love his lovely arse and his charming smile.

"Thanks."

He looked at me questioningly.

"For not telling Mandy who it is," I amended. A look of understanding crossed his face and he nodded his head.

"I'm not totally heartless, Lily. I remember the whole Evans-Shorick Debacle too. Peter still twitches whenever we bring up your name. Plus, I don't know who it is."

That would explain why Peter always stutters whenever we talk. And why we don't talk that often. Not that I talk to any of the Marauders that frequently. Remus, occasionally. I think the whole Debacle affected Black too because I thought he had transferred schools for awhile in fourth year, but then I saw him again at the beginning of fifth year. And we talk sometimes… Well, we fight sometimes. Peter always seemed so nice though. I always just thought that…

"I just thought he was just a naturally nervous bloke," I mumbled.

James let out a beautiful, perfect laugh in response.

"He is," James responded. "Don't take it too personally."

He flashed a brief, comforting smile in my direction.

"Of course not! I love it that my friend has essentially scared off every Hogwarts male from ever approaching me again."

"The relationship via owl post offer is still good if all else fails," he responded.

We shared a brief smile. My heart raced even faster. And we lapsed into a brief silence. I wondered if he was even going to bring up the whole Transfiguration Guy thing.

"I need to finish reading this chapter for Arithmancy," I said gesturing towards the books.

"Oh, sure. Of course," he said.

He stood up from the table and turned around to leave.

Yes! This is exactly the way things are supposed to be going! Leave, James, leave! Take your perfect arse and your decent person-ness and just leave the subject alone! And let me admire your Adonis-like beauty from afar! That's a good plan.

He turned around suddenly. I felt my stomach dropped as he sat back down across from me.

Why couldn't he stick to my plan?

"Sorry, I was going to try and respect your privacy and all, but I have to ask. Who is it?"

I stared at him.

This was the man that I fancy? Well, I'll just cross intelligence off the list of the reasons that I like him. I mean, how thick is he? He honestly can't figure out that it's him?! As if I'd fall for Maurice Shorick again! Or one of those other boys in my Transfiguration class that are scared to approach me or even look at me!

"You don't know?" I asked after I finally found my voice.

"Well, there are only five guys in our Transfiguration class. Shorick, Corbett, Branstone, Mulciber and me."

"That's all of them."

I think my voice squeaked when I said that. James offered me another one of those perfect smiles. I hate those perfect smiles. He shouldn't go around flashing them at poor young impressionable girls such as myself. I wonder how many others he's got dancing in the corridors because of them. Although, I've never seen anyone else dance in the corridors, so presumably I'm the only one that responds that way.

Although, now that I think about it, I did see Sirius Black dancing in the corridors once. But James, Peter, and Remus were watching and laughing on the sidelines and Black was shouting out the different ways he was going to get them back. So the likelihood that he was dancing because James has a gorgeous smile is very small. It was more likely a prank.

I think…

I hope…

I wouldn't stand a chance against Sirius. Not that I'm actually going to compete for James' affections. And if I did, – which I won't – I don't think that my main competitor would be Sirius Black.

"Lily?"

"Sorry! Drifted off a bit," I apologized.

James looked a bit annoyed with me after that. Not that I blamed him. I would be annoyed with myself too if I was drifting off during a moment like that one.

"Who is it?"

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Lily."

"James."

Oh, I'm not saying anything, James. Especially, if you can't even ask me outright. And even if you do ask me outright, I am not saying a thing.

"Who is it?"

See, an outright question. And I'm still not going to answer.

"Who?"

"You bloody well know who!" he said raising his voice.

Probably louder than he should have because at that moment Madam Pince glared angrily in our direction and began to walk angrily over towards us. I grinned widely, realizing what was about to happen. James seemed to realize it to as he frantically turned towards me and began to implore me to tell him the identity of TG.

"Please, Lily! Just tell me who!"

"Sorry, James," I whispered.

I went back to reading my book. Pretending to read it anyways. I was actually enjoying Madam Pince's condemnation of James' behavior. Now I just had to avoid him for… the rest of the year. Maybe I could steal that Invisibility Cloak of James' that I always see him disappearing under. And remain invisible to him for the rest of the year. And then after we graduated, I would have to avoid places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade in case I ever ran into him. I might have to go and live a Muggle-like existence in some foreign country like India or something. India would be good. Big country, highly unlikely I'd ever see James Potter again. It might be worth it.

"Get out!"

I glanced over the top of the book, expecting see a regretful James leaving the library. Only, James wasn't there anymore. He had already left. And Madam Pince was glaring angrily at me now.

"But I didn't do anything!"

Glaring.

"I'm reading! Studying! I wasn't the one who was shouting!"

More glaring.

I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving," I said.

I shoved the book into my bag and left the library and the angry glares of Madam Pince. I fully expected James to be waiting for me outside the library. Which he wasn't, thankfully.

Or not so thankfully. Because a few seconds later, he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. I briefly considered grabbing it and running off with it to live an anonymous, invisible existence under the cloak for the rest of my life. Of course, I would still have to go to class so I could pass my NEWTs. And James would be there in Transfiguration. And we have other classes together too. Transfiguration just happens to be the only one that we sit next to each other in. I can usually ignore his stomach-fluttering presence in other classes. As long as I don't look in his direction. I sit in the front and I stare directly ahead. It works. Most of the time.

"I was going to sneak back in," he explained, holding up the Invisibility Cloak.

I nodded my head.

I could still steal it…

Although, James has this weird way of knowing where everyone is at all times. It's a bit creepy. If we didn't take Divination together, I would say that he was a Seer or something. But the most accurate prediction James ever had was… well, actually, it would probably be my crush on James. Because that was completely unforeseen to everyone else but him. I wrote it off as bigheadedness before. Although, maybe…

"Lily? I –"

No! He was going to ask! Time for a new topic! A _different_ topic. Erm…

"Are you a Seer?"

First thing that popped into my head.

James thinks I'm crazy now. He's probably praying it's another one of those guys in Transfiguration because clearly I'm insane now.

"Er, no, not that I know of. TG, Lily?"

"Can we stop calling him that?" I asked.

Shortening it to a cute little acronym doesn't make the whole situation any less horrific.

"Sure. I mean, he has a name and all, right? So, we should just call him by his name," James suggested cleverly.

Put intelligence back on that list of reasons why I like him.

And hate him.

Git.

"On second thought, let's stick with the name TG."

Cute little acronyms do make things better!

"Lily! Is it Shorick, Corbett, Branstone, Mulciber, or me?" he asked. He sounded annoyed and… hopeful?

"None of the above?"

That sounded more like a question than anything else.

"So, TG isn't Transfiguration Guy? Transfiguration Girl then? Well, that opens up a whole new realm of possibilities."

Blushing again. Why is he being such a git? I think I like him less every second. No, wait, forget what I just said; he smiled again.

"Sophie Loots? No? Professor McGonagall then?"

Wanker.

"Oh, stop it already! You know it's you!"

There. I said it. It's out in the open now. I'm fully prepared to begin hating James again.

So long as he never smiles again.

Which he is doing right now. So, I'll start hating him as soon as he stops.

"I didn't know, but now I do."

Doesn't he ever stop smiling?

"Don't you ever stop smiling?"

"I'm just a cheerful person," he remarked.

Still smiling. Not saying anything, mind you. He was just standing there and smiling. And this wasn't like a brief smile and then he was done. No. For several minutes, he just stood there and he _smiled_. Stupid, perfect beautiful smile.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I tell you I fancy you. Something that you've been trying to get to admit to since fourth year. And now that I have, you're just going to stand there and smile?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ask me out or something, idiot!"

"Well, I was thinking about it, but after that insult…" he trailed off.

I called him an idiot and he was going to let that stop him. I've called him way worse in the past and that's never stopped him from asking me out before! Idiot! Seriously, intelligence is once again off the list of reasons I fancy James Potter.

"Are you serious?" I seethed.

"No, but I could go and get him for you."

I walked into that one. I glared at him. Not that it stopped him from smiling.

"Ask me out, damn it!"

"You could always ask me out," he suggested thoughtfully.

"No! You ask me!"

He seemed to be considering it. I just want to know what the bloody hell is wrong with him? Isn't this the moment he's been waiting for since we were fourteen? This should be the pinnacle of pathetic existence? Why won't he ask me out?

"Enough of this! I'm leaving!" I shouted as I turned on my heel and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Stupid, bloody git. What's wrong with him? Can't even ask me out properly! I –

I was yanked out of my thoughts as I felt a hand grab me by the arm. I spun around. And suddenly James Potter's face was very close to mine. And then our lips were touching. And as wonderful of a feeling it is to imagine snogging James Potter, I must say, it is an infinitely better feeling to _actually_ snog James Potter. It's like having an extremely powerful Cheering Charm cast on you while drinking a large batch of Amortentia (unfortunate fifth year occurrence – don't ask) and all and all, it's about the best experience I've ever had in my lifetime. I would definitely recommend the experience to everyone else if it didn't mean that other people would be walking around Hogwarts snogging James.

"You stopped," I murmured. Whined, sort of. I felt lightheaded from the snog. And from the closeness. His face was still centimeters away from mine.

"Are you going to ask me out now?" he asked me.

I didn't even register what he said.

Still feeling lightheaded.

Wait…

I think my senses are coming back to me now.

Wait!

Idiot!

"No!" I answered.

"Too bad," he responded airily.

He was still smiling. Actually, I don't think he ever stopped. I think he was still smiling when we were snogging.

"Is there any particular reason you won't ask me out?"

Not that I plan on saying yes anymore. I just want him to ask me out, so I can turn him down. It'd serve him right.

"Other than the fact that it's amusing to watch your reaction, you mean?"

"Yes! Other than the fact that you're getting some sort weird pleasure out of this! Why are you doing this? Just ask me out already!"

"I think you look cute when you get angry?" he suggested.

Well, that was unexpected.

"But I'm mad at you! Doesn't that upset you at all?"

"I'm pretty used to it."

I wonder if he'll snog me if I threaten to leave again…

"You are – you are so – you're very – frustrating!"

He was unfazed by this, of course. I swear as soon the smiling stops…

"You could still ask me out," he pointed out.

"No! I don't want to! I don't think I would even say yes now if you asked me out!" I spat at him.

That didn't bother him either.

"Well, then, why is it such a big deal whether I ask you out now?"

"I-It's not! Don't! See if I care," I stuttered over the words.

James nodded. His smile faltered a little, but it quickly returned. It seemed less genuine then before. More forced.

"Okay. Have a good night, Lily. I'll see you in Transfiguration tomorrow."

He started to walk away.

Well, that's just bloody fantastic. James is the thickest human being I've ever met! He's so… ugh! I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I…

I should probably go after him.

"I can't believe you're going to make me ask you out!" I yelled as I finally caught up with him.

"Are you going to?" he asked, looking amused.

"I'm – what did you say earlier? – 'considering it.'"

Ha! See how he likes being… considered.

"Any particular reason you won't ask me out?" he responded.

"Yes," I responded slowly.

He looked at me questioningly. He wanted an actual reason now, didn't he?

Crap.

"I…"

He laughed.

"Lily, do you want to go out sometime?"

I stared at him. Why didn't he just ask a few minutes ago? I should say no. I should say no and put him through the same sort of torture that he put me through. Just say no, Lily, say no.

No, James Potter, you completely perfect prat. I will not go out with you. It's easy enough. Now I just need to say it aloud.

"Okay."

No! Bad Lily! Wrong words!

"Saturday?" he asked me.

Now was my chance. I could still say no.

"Okay."

"Sorry about all that. I would have asked you eventually. I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to ask me yourself. See you later."

And then he kissed me again. Distracting me really. Because by the time I had gained control of my thoughts and senses again, he was gone. Jerk. He did that on purpose. I have no doubts in my mind about that.

My anger fused with happiness as a new thought sunk in.

I have a date with James Potter on Saturday!

And I kissed him!

Twice!

A large smile came across my face as I started to make my way back to the common room.

…

Oh, sod it. I'm dancing back to common room.

* * *

_A/N_: This fic is completely dedicated and written for my roomie. Mostly as a thank you for being such a great roomie and as a birthday gift! So, happy birthday, roomie! And a quick thanks to my beta for beta-ing this story! You're both completely fantastic! Oh, and if anyone has a better idea for the title, please don't hesitate to tell me. And one more thanks to rainsoulx on livejournal who first introduced me to the word "fanciable."


End file.
